


Day 168 - Intermezzo

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [168]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Orgasm, Slash, buttons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John’s ecstatic final moan was lost in the loud music.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 168 - Intermezzo

John’s ecstatic final moan was lost in the loud music. His knees almost gave in and it took him a few moments to come back from the high as he tried to get some air into his lungs and at the same time muster enough motion control to turn off the radio.

His orgasm did nothing to lessen the intensity of his need though, it only cleared his head a little. He reached for Sherlock, who had taken a step back to examine John, and with one movement he ripped his shirt open, spilling buttons through the kitchen. Most of them settled quite decoratively between the ruins of the experiment.

“What do you want?”

Sherlock raised his hand and trailed John’s lips with his index finger.

“Would you... with your mouth?”

John smiled in response and sucked Sherlock’s finger into his mouth. Sherlock groaned and pressed his body against John’s.

John walked Sherlock into the bedroom where he stripped him naked in seconds and pushed him down onto the bed.

He took a moment to appreciate the sight before him, then he crawled up to push his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth.

He remembered his own urgency in the kitchen and thought that it was time to stop teasing. He slid down and opened his mouth, his left hand cupping Sherlock’s balls.

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Today's prompt was 'finger'.  
> This is a sequel to [I won't come quietly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/532440). I am tempted to call the next part 'Me neither'. *snorts*
> 
> Holy crap, am I craving chocolate right now. #TMI


End file.
